2005
Events *29 January: Mark Millar & Bryan Hitch signing, The Third Place, Crow Street, Dublin *11 February - 19 March: Sequential Art: Will Simpson - exhibition at Millennium Court Arts Centre, Portadown *19 February: Sean Phillips & Duncan Fegredo signing, Central Hotel, Exchequer Street, Dublin *4-6 March: MeCon science fiction convention, Park Avenue Hotel, Belfast *26 March: Sub-Con, Central Hotel, Exchequer Street, Dublin *29 April: Small Axe issue 1 launch at McCracken's, Belfast *30 April: Belfast Comics Festival *24-26 June: Q-Con XII, Queen's University, Belfast *7 July: Relaunch of Millarword party, Capitol Bar, Aungier Street, Dublin *11-24 July: Joe Sacco Exhibition, Aula Maxima 1, NUI Galway *16 July: Joe Sacco appearance at Radisson SAS Hotel Entertainment Centre, Galway *31 July 2005: Dublin Comic & Toy Mart, Wynn's Hotel, Abbey Street, Dublin *8 October: Sub-Con, Central Hotel, Exchequer Street, Dublin *15-16 October: Octocon science fiction convention, Glenroyal Hotel, Maynooth *11-13 November: Eirtakon Anime & Manga convention, Dublin City University, Dublin *3 December: Irish Comic Expo, Central Hotel, Exchequer Street, Dublin *4 December: Dublin Comic & Toy Mart, Wynn’s Hotel, Abbey Street, Dublin 1 Publications Ireland ;20,000 Leagues *''Sancho'' by Alan Nolan, Ian Whelan and various ;Atomic Diner *''Freakshow'' by Rob Curley and various ;Clamnuts Comics *''The Shiznit'' by Bob Byrne and various ;Dublin Comics *''Streets of Dublin'' by Gerry Hunt and BrenB ;Giselbertus Press *''Na Naoi bhFuath'' by Aodh Mc Lochlainn, Giselbertus Press ;Imprint Comics *''Malsaine'' by Manny Blacksher and Barry Hughes ;New Island Books *''The Best of Tom Mathews'' by Tom Mathews ;Wolfman Productions International *''Havoc 21'' by various ;Others *''Darrk/Light'' by David O'Brien *''The Dubliner'' (Dublin) *Loserdom #13 by Anto and Eugene Dillon *''Mongrel'' by various *''Ouija Board, Ouija Board'' by Malachy Coney, Fortnight *''The Peace Process According to Cormac'' by Cormac *''Robojo'' by Jolien Hampson *''Rocket'' by Bridgeen Gillespie *''Small Axe'' by various *''Super Brian and his Electric Head'' by Oisín Leahy Furlong *''This Way Up'' by various The Web *''The Amazing Squad'' by Michael Arbuthnot *''Atomic Soup'' by David Keeling *''BifSniff Comics'' by Brendan O'Connell and Frank Prendergast *''Carnival of Cabbage'' by Patrick Hickey *''Cyanide and Happiness'' by Dave McElfatrick, Kris Wilson, Rob DenBleyker and Matt Melvin *''Drastic Comics'' by Adam Murray *''Dublin Zoo'' by Kevin Thompson *''The Forge: Project Longinus'' by Cavan Scott, Mark Wright and Bryan Coyle *''The Legend of Bee'' by C. D. Lynch *''Matchstick Cats'' by Neal O'Carroll *''Neko the Kitty'' by Gearóid Molloy *''Press Start to Play'' by Adam Law and Daryl Walker *''Tales of a Receptionist'' by Dolores Fogarty *''Wishful Inking'' by Brian and John UK *''Action Stations!'' by various, Death Camp Jones Productions *''Andrew Luke's Comic Book'' by Andrew Luke *''Neroy Sphinx'': "One Last Job", by Dan Whiston and Johnny McMonagle, FutureQuake *''Pony School'' by various, Death Camp Jones Productions USA *''The Atheist'' by Phil Hester and John McCrea, Image *''Wasteland'' by Kieran Murphy and José Augusto Cano, Ronin Studios Belgium *''Lester Cockney: Oregon Trail'' by Franz Drappier *''Lester Cockney: Mise au poing'' by Franz Drappier Media *Pádraig Ó Méalóid, Irish Comics 2005: the continuing state of the industry, Irish Sci-Fi News, 2005 *Ulster cliches get the chop (on the launch of Small Axe), News Letter, 26 April *An interview with Bob Byrne, Kotori Magazine, 1 August Category:Events Category:2005